


Hobbit Sitting

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shy Bofur, Sickfic, Sweet Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is sick and Bofur is in charge of caring for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> written for thehobotravlsatdawn on tumblr. sorry it took so long i hop you enjoy it. i will hopefully have your 2nd prompt done soon.

Bofur wasn't sure why he was the one in charge of making sure Bilbo was well enough to not slow them down but he wasn't going to complain. The little hobbit had grown on him quite a bit and taking care of the little fellow was the least any of them could do since it was saving them that had gotten him sick in the first place. The escape plan was brilliant, but in his hurry to get them away from the elves, Bilbo had forgotten to include himself in the plan, so instead he had been constantly in the water. He had caught a cold shortly after that.

Lucky for Bilbo and Bofur they were currently staying with a friend of gandalf. They had beds all to themselves for the first time in forever but many of them still choose to share rooms, Fili and Kili rarely separated after all. Thorin himself had informed Bofur that he was to stay with Bilbo and tend to the Hobbit until he was well. Bofur had agreed easily enough and so he found himself carrying a tray of warm porridge to their shared room.

Bilbo was still sleeping. He had been asleep for a day and a half now, and at first Bofur filled the worst but Oin assured him it was Bilbo's body fighting off the cold that caused the much needed rest. Bofur was reluctant to wake the smaller male but Oin had said to give Bilbo medicine and food ever few hours to keep his strength up. As gently as he could Bofur shook Bilbo until he moaned and opened his eyes a bit.

" Time to get up, I got ye some porridge and foul tasting medicine courtesy of Oin, " Bofur said quietly.

Bilbo groaned and tried to bury his head back in the pillows but Bofur was having none of that. He grabbed the pillows out from under Bilbo's head and stacked them against the wall to from a mound of cushions. He then picked Bilbo up and shifted him into a sitting position against said pillows. Bilbo huffed but finally addressed the dwarf with a warm, yet rough voice.

" I'll have you know that were I not sick you'd be getting quite a scolding for treating me like a sack of potatoes, " Bilbo said with a small irritated smile.

" Well ye can scold me plenty lad when you get well, " Bofur said with a chuckle. " Now here down this and then eat the porridge, it'll help erase the taste of the herbs as well as grant you some energy. "

Bilbo took the small cup of herbal medicine and knocked it back like a pint of ale and then almost spit it all over Bofur. The dwarf had not been lying when he said it was foul tasting, Bilbo would almost go as far to assume orc sweat would taste better. Bofur tried to hand him the bowel next but Bilbo was a bit sicker then he would admit and had trouble holding onto the large bowel. After he almost emptied the hot food into his lap Bofur took the bowel back into his own hands.

He spooned some up and blew on it to cool it before turning the spoon towards Bilbo, " Here ya go lad. "

Bilbo sputtered. " Master Bofur I am perfectly capable of feeding myself! " 

" Sure ye are, that's why you were almost wearing it, eh? " Bofur responded with a friendly grin. " I'm just trying to help Bilbo, after all it's the least any of us could do after all you've done for us. "

Bilbo sighed. " Bofur you all owe me nothing, I am doing this because everyone deserves a home, and do not forget I almost left." Bilbo had said the last bit with a frown and regret filling his eyes. Bofur couldn't stand seeing the Hobbit so upset and so told one of his corniest jokes and smiled widely when Bilbo laughed so hard he nearly broke into a coughing fit. 

" There, a pretty thing like ye should always be smiling, " Bofur commented absentmindedly as he held the spoon out to Bilbo once more. Bilbo's face flushed but he took the bite of porridge offered to him. Over the next few days Bilbo slowly got better but they still had to continue on their journey with a slightly ill hobbit. Bofur found himself glued to Bilbo's side all hours of the day and night. 

Bilbo said nothing about the dawrf's sudden attachment to him. He figured Bofur was used to worrying and caring for others due to Bifur's head injury. What he was curious about was the fact the fact that the better he got the more time Bofur tried to spend with him, going so far as to crawl into his bed roll at night. Finally Bilbo's cold was completely gone and he had to ask Bofur what exactly he was doing.

Bofur had blushed much to Bilbo's amusement as he replied with a quiet voice, " I just wanna make sure ya don't fall ill again is all. "

Bilbo smiled gently, " Bofur, I have many young cousins and can tell when someone is lying. "

Bofur looked at the ground and kicked his feet before finally looking into his eyes, " Bilbo, ye have been my friend since almost the start of our journey but while you were in my care I, " Bofur paused before forcing the rest of the words out quickly, " I have fallen for ye!"

Bilbo stared blankly at the taller male before his brain caught up with his ears and he too found himself flushing, " I um, that is I may not be upset by your feelings. "

Bofur took a few steps closer to the hobbit. " Truly? "

Bilbo swallowed. " Master Bofur, I would like to ask for a chance to court you. "

Bofur felt a laugh rising in his chest. " Only if I can have yer permission to court ye as well. "

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt you'd like me to write send it to my ask on my tumblr. url- gekkyandkind


End file.
